


Getting Used to It

by 1989Rad



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established TimKon, Fluff, M/M, Navigating Friendship and Romance, awkward humor, friendship is important, past TimSteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989Rad/pseuds/1989Rad
Summary: Conner and Tim were best friends. Now they are dating. Steph and Tim were dating. Now they are best friends.Why Tim doesn’t think this is weird is beyond Conner.





	Getting Used to It

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly silly content.

Kon should have left. Really. It would have been the right the thing to do. The least awkward thing to do. Just let Gotham stay in Gotham and smooch his boyfriend some other night.

But no. He gave in. Was baited into a weird sort game of chicken. Where the chicken would have to tell Tim “no,” and then have to explain why they said “no.” 

Ok, maybe Kon did pick the right option. Explaining why this situation was weird - and it was super weird BTW- would be met with confusion, mixed emotions, and no doubt a guilt-ridden Tim because it was his idea. 

Kon’s boyfriend’s stupid dumb awkward lame idea. 

When he showed up to surprise Tim on his Friday off, he expected sleepy kisses on the couch. He had planned a TTK massage for his little freak of a Bat-boyfriend. Was gonna lay the romance on hard, pour a glass of wine and turn on one of those weird crime documentaries Tim liked. He then going to make love to Tim nice and slow, really draw it out, and leave him sedated and smiling but the world couldn’t let that happen.

Nah, the world wanted to fuck Kon tonight and not in a loving way. It was awkward, messy, and made him bite his tongue so hard it would bleed if he wasn’t super. 

“You should stay,” Tim had suggested, “it’ll be fun.” 

Stephanie Brown met Kon’s eyes at that moment. Dared him to say no as she spoke, “Yeah super duper fun.” Her emphasis on the super was noted. Unneeded but noted. 

Fun, right. Yeah. It was super fun to be staring across the kitchen island at Tim’s ex-girlfriend. Positively thrilling to see them both mixing pots of brownie and cookie batter for some Wayne fundraiser for homeless kids. Overwhelmingly wonderful, to hear them laughing and making inside jokes about Gotham villains Kon was sure they made up. 

Gotham was weird but not weird enough to have a villain called “Bootface.” 

“He’s totally real! Damian fought him last week,” Stephanie argued. The whisk in hand was dangerously close to dripping on the counter, thought Kon wasn’t sure it mattered. The entire thing was covered in flour anyway. 

Ma would be pissed of Kon messed up her counter like that. 

Kon eyed his boyfriend for an indication of the truth. “What’s his origin then? Was raised by a dad who didn’t love him as much footlocker?” 

Tim smiled and Kon resisted the urge to kiss him. He hadn’t kissed Tim in front of Stephanie yet. Hadn’t really touched him. Didn’t even get a hug at the door. 

The mental switch from boning down to baking was still catching up with Kon. 

“Good guess,” Tims started, “but no. His origin is much lamer. I’m pretty sure Batman just left a boot print on his face and he adopted the moniker.” Kon’s nose scrunched. 

A bit of batter splattered as Tim mixed. Is this what Alfred had to deal with? He didn’t seem like the type. 

“You’re messing with me,” Kon decided. 

“We’re not,” Tim countered. Kon didn’t love how they were the 'we' in this exchange. “I can show you the case files on him!”

“The case of Catwoman’s missing stiletto for example,” Steph joked. 

“There’s also the hound he trained to eat Alfred’s slippers,” Tim answered. 

“There was also that team up with Killer Croc’s Killer crocs,” Steph beamed stepping into Tim’s personal bubble. Tim’s eyes glittered as he laughed. Kon held back praise. 

It was a good joke but he didn’t need to tell her. 

It wasn’t like Kon was jealous. Really. That was totally not the emotion he was feeling. He trusted Tim and by default trusted Steph because well, Tim trusted Steph. There was 0% chance they still harbored romantic feelings for each other. Kon was sure of that. Watching them now, he was sure of that. It also helped that Tim told him what sex was like between them. Kon preened internally because he was pretty damn sure Tim wasn’t pining for it like he knew Tim had been pinning for him. 

It was just weird Kon decided as he watched them continue to joke. 

Weird to be here. Weird to stand in the same room as his best friend turned boyfriend as he joked with his ex-girlfriend turned what, best friend?

Was Steph Tim’e best friend now? No. No way. Kon was still Tim’s best friend and boyfriend. 

It wasn’t like Cassie or Bart was suddenly his best friend. Well, they were best friends. Best friend was a tier really. And Cassie was technically both his ex and Tim’s ex. So exes can become best friends? Is that weird? Is that allowed? 

A spoon was suddenly in front of Kon’s nose knocking him out of his emotional turmoil. 

“Earth to Conner,” Tim said through his bad walkie talkie impression, “can you hear us on Earth? We need your help.”

Steph chimed in with her own “chzzzt” noise before speaking, “Houston we have a problem! We cannot hear the restaurant.”

Was she joking with him? Or mocking him? Was Tim joining in on mocking him? 

Kon looked past the spoon to see that half-smile Tim wore so well. 

Kon bit his lip before speaking, “I can hear you loud and clear. Just was admiring the view.” A small flush tinged Tim’s cheeks. Bam. 

Romance initiated. Don’t care who is in the room. Superboy has gotta flirt when near a fine honey and Tim was a fine honey.

A small scoff was heard before Steph pressed on, “you can enjoy the view after you complete your mission!”

That grabbed Kon’s attention and he met Steph’s gaze. “And what’s my mission?” Her lip quirked at his tone. A bit too aggressive, he was big enough to admit. 

“To try this brownie batter and tell us if it sucks or not.” Tim pushed the spoon closer to Conner’s mouth. 

“But like pretend you’re trying it in space,” Steph added. 

“Oh yeah,” Tim nodded, “pretend you’re in space while you eat it.” 

Kon couldn’t help but grin. It was silly but Tim was about to feed him brownie batter. They had never done this. This was new. Romantic. Sweet. Conner made a show of opening his mouth and Tim shook his head before feeding him. 

Kon ensures his gaze was nothing but fire as that dark chocolate hit his tongue. 

It was…. well wow, it was horrible.

“Aw,” Kon said reeling back, “it’s so bad.” Stephanie burst into laughter. Superboy grabbed one of the glasses of water that had been sitting out. He didn’t care who’s it was. They had all kisses the same mouth before. 

The batter’s taste was strange. So slimy. How can a brownie be slimy? What were they baking? Weird bat-brownies that make meditation easier? 

“What? No way!” Tim looked affronted and raised the spoon to his own mouth to try what was left. Kon could have stopped him, but to be fair, if he had to try it, so did Tim. 

Tim’s nose scrunched and his eyes screwed shut. Stephanie continued to laugh at their misery. Rude. “What did you do wrong boy blunder?” she giggled.

Kon smiled as Tim stuck out his tongue. It was always fun to see his boyfriend lose his composure. “I don’t know,” Tim choked out before he grabbed the water from Kon’s hand. He took a long sip, smacked his lips, and began to investigate the open bags and papers. “Try it,” he suggested to Stephanie.

“Oh no way. You guys looked like you licked a frog.”

“A lot of people eat frogs,” Tim retorted now rereading the recipe. 

“Not live frogs.” Steph stepped closer to look over Tim’s shoulder. Her chin almost resting on him. Kon moved to take Tim’s other side. If only Ma was here. She could solve the mystery. 

Kon felt like speaking so he did, “I bet someone eats live frogs.”

Tim looked up at him, “Hawks eat frogs.” Conner blinked at the fact. 

“Do you think Hawkman eats frogs?,” Kon asked as seriously as he could.

“Did you know Bats also eat frogs,” Steph interjected. 

“Ah,” Kon hummed, “Tim, have you ever seen Batman eat a frog?” Tim was suppressing a smile now. 

“I haven’t.” 

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t.”

“If Batman eats frogs,” Steph chimed, “I feel like he would have a reason for it like eating live frogs makes you better at backflips.” A small laugh escaped from Kon. 

“Should we call Nightwing?” Kon suggested. “He’s the best at backflips.” Steph straight up laughed and Kon suddenly felt brighter. Ok progress. They both could be weird together. That’s a step in the right direction. 

“I think we are solving the wrong mystery,” Tim interrupted. Ever the mom. 

“Or the brownie batter was a distraction from the frog mystery,” Steph offered. Kon bit down another laugh. 

“Well the brownie batter one was first. We started with eggs,” Tim continued, “which I cracked. Flour, cocoa powder, and baking powder which you measured Steph. Oil, which I measured.”

“I measured the oil,” Steph said as she stepped back to look at Tim. 

Tim blinked, “No. I measured the oil.” 

A light bulb went off in Kon’s mind. “You both measured the oil and now the brownie batter tastes like frogs. Was it frog oil?” 

“Think it was just regular oil,” Tim clarified unhelpfully. 

Steph raised her chin as she spoke, “But Conner, how do you know what frogs taste like?”

Kon’s eyes narrowed. It was gonna be like that. “I don’t know. You suggested it.”

“Yeah Steph,” Tim defended, “you brought up eating frogs before.” Conner smiled to himself, happy to have Tim on his side. Time to push it. 

“Or did you frog-et?” Kon pressed. Tim covered his mouth for a moment to hold down the laughter. Steph’s head titled in disappointment. 

“Just couldn’t stop yourself from bringing up frogs,” Tim said through a smile, “Was the temptation too ribbiting?” 

Steph rolled her eyes and Kon’s grin grew spread wider. “I’m sure the taste is un-frog-ettable.” Tim bit his lip and Kon could feel his heart clench. He tried to quickly find another frog pun. 

Steph raised her hands and lowered her head in defeat, “You caught me. I’m the one who eats frogs. I sabotaged the brownie batter on purpose to bring up frogs. It was toad-ally me.” 

Everyone struggled to keep her expressions serious. A few seconds passed. A strange pressure of delight ripples between them. Kon broke first and suddenly, the room burst into laughter. 

Kon placed his hand on Tim’s shoulder and laughed into the back of his neck. The giggling started and stopped a few times over the next few minutes. Mutters of “That was so bad” “worst puns ever” and “Dick would be appalled” mixed in with the myriad of joy. 

Tim tried to steady himself on the counter. His hands gripped the edge of the bowl of the batter flipping it over and onto himself. Steph gasped and tried to move but Kon was quicker. 

He rushed to grab the back of the bowl, stopping it from shattering on the ground but quick enough to save Tim. A big brown glop sat on Tim’s shirt when he looked up. 

The three starred in horror.

Tim was the first to laugh this time. “Aw crud. Of course,” Tim started, “we can stop an alien invasion but god forbid we try and bake something.”

“I told you baking is harder than it looks,” Steph recalled. Kon placed the bowl back on the counter and moved at super speed to get a wet paper towel. 

“Oh,” Tim huffed, “no I’m gonna have to soak this.” He stopped Kon’s hands with his own and smiled. “Thank you though. I'm gonna go change.” Tim let go of Kon’s hand to grab the edge of his shirt to prevent the goo from dripping. Tim made his way to his bedroom and just like that - Kon and Steph were alone.

Have they ever been alone? Maybe. No. Yes. Once. Right, yes. When Tim quit being Robin and Kon told Steph he would never accept her as Robin to something. 

Kon mulled it over. Did he feel bad? No. He still felt the same. Tim was his one and only Robin. No Stephanie, Damian, or Duke could change that.

They looked at each other. Kon could swear he heard a clock tick despite the fact that every clock in Tim’s apartment was digital. 

Time to say something. What should he say? Do? Do and say? Kon moved at the same time as Stephanie. 

“So-” 

“I-” 

“No you can-”

“Ah I don't-”

“This is weird,” Steph’s voice rose between them.

“Oh my god,” Kon spoke through the relief, “Yes! Super weird!”

“And Tim doesn’t think it’s weird at all?”

“I don’t think so.”

“He’s so oblivious sometimes.”

“A real detective,” Kon said failing to suppress the sarcasm. 

“He get his emotional intelligence from Batman,” Steph countered. 

“Explains so much,” Kon agreed. “Then how did you end up so-”

“Well adjusted?”

Kon thought it over quickly, “uh sure.” Was it weird to imply your boyfriend isn’t well adjusted to his ex-girlfriend? 

“Us batgirls are a different breed.” Pride puffed through Steph’s chest. Kon raises an eyebrow. 

“But you were a Robin?”

At that Stephanie jumped and pointed, “Hah! You admit it.” 

Kon crossed his arms, “A Robin! Not the Robin.” That made sense. Had to. “Not my Robin,” he clarified. Something hot ran up his spine. 

Steph had a warm smile, Kon noted. He eyes softened. Kon could see why Tim dated her. 

“Tim really likes you.” The words hit Kon like a heatwave. His toes curled and his mind short-circuited. He popped off the ground.

“What?" Was she mad? Was he about to be punched? Why would she say that? If they fought would he be allowed to hit her? He was floating. This was probably a strange power dynamic. "I mean," Kon coughed and tried to regain his composeure, "I know. I like him too." Slowly he lowered himself to the floor. 

“Be good to him,” Steph commanded. Right. Flying doesn’t scare Bats. 

Kon touched back down anyway. His eyes never leaving hers. His skin prickled as he nodded. “I will,” he swallowed. “I will.” The second time was firmer. 

“You better,” she winked, “cause I know how to get to Batman’s kryptonite.” Kon’s eyes widened as he stepped back and Steph smirked in a way that reminded Kon her dad was a criminal. 

What the absolute fuck was happening? Was he freaked out by Stephanie? Technically his dad was also a super villain! Kinda. Did Tim have a type? 

“Ok, so I’m a little behind on laundry so I don’t have a lot of shirts to choose from. Please don’t make fun of my-”

“You need to change,” Stephanie answered. Kon was brought back to earth in an instant. He looked over to see his boyfriend in an old Star Trek t-shirt. Drawn out hemline. A hole on the sleeve. A strange stain across the nerdy ship on the design. It was hideous. 

“What? No way.”

“I agree,” Kon interjected firmly, “Change.”

“The only other clean shirts I have are for my uniform!” Tim complained.

“Tough.”

“Yeah grow up.”

“Do your laundry more.”

“Get normal clothes.”

“Like a shirt that doesn’t make you look like such a dork.”

“Alright!” His arms dropped from their raised position. Tim frowned and sighed dramatically. “Two against one isn’t fair.”

Kon turned to look at Steph. A mischievous glint in her eye as she stared back at him. He smiled in sync with her. 

“Get used to it.”


End file.
